blue moon tiger
by whitetigerdemon
Summary: sangoinu rated t for language sango’s keeping a secret form the gang, and goes off onenight inuyasha fallows and sees her secret and the fang marks of dog demons on her arms. Are there more then the 2 brothers?inusango
1. Chapter 1

Summary: sango's keeping a secret form the gang, and goes off one-night inuyasha fallows and sees her secret and the fang marks of dog demons on her arms. Are there more then the 2 brothers?

Disclaimer: I don't own inuyasha, but I wish I did.

Thoughts ' _hi_ ' talking " hi "

Upon entering the house miroku had "purified", kagome, miroku, shippo and inuyasha hear sango mumbling something like damn it not now it isn't even night yet. Once entering their room's kagome gathers her stuff for her evening bath with sango, but when kagome knocked …. no answer so she tried again ….no answer, again…..no answer ."INUYASHA, SANGO'S GONE!" she yells as she enters sango's vacant room. As miroku, inuyasha, and shippo get to the room kagome is already going through the room looking for the signs of an attack .

There was only a note and a small speck of blood on one piece of shattered glass.

She had left willingly. Not beleiving the note kagome read it again and again. Finally she spoke "well, she will be coming back……" her voice faded as if choking on tears . "bitch, when will she be coming back?" inuyasha said in a tell-me-or-you-die tone." She ,she won't be coming back" she said as the crystal tears ran down her face.

" WHAT?" inuyasha said in an if-your-liyin'-you die tone. "well if YOU want her back so badly go get her," kagome stated in a hurt voice," and I'll it you if you don't go get her."" Well then bitch I won't be comin' back until she 's comin' with me" mumbled with a smirk as he thinks_' yes _she's_ all mine.'_

After he ran off to get sango, miroku said "lady kagome, don't you think that was a little harsh ?" "not really ," she says with a scowl ."why "asks shippo innocently. "well we all know inuyasha love sango ,and at the bottom of the note tear stains could be seen around the words good bye, inuyasha my love"' _and I loathe them both.'_ Kagome replied" then why didn't you tell inuyasha?" the little fox demon. "I have my reasons." she said.

shippo: i'm not little

kirara-san: yes you are

shippo: no i'm not

kirara-san: yes you are.

And it goes like that for a while

- kirara-san-


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I still don't own inuyasha

Chapter 2 secret revealed

With sango

Sango was running through the forest as her ears moved to the top of her head and become snowy white tiger ears, her teeth became fangs, her nails became claws, on her back were 2 pure white, feathery wings, she also appeared with a long snowy white tail.

"Well kirara we knew this would happen sometime," she paused, " once again it's just you and me, we couldn't let them know what I really am or that I'm next to take the thrown of an almost extinct clan, they would just be over protective." '_Inuyasha do you remember me?' "_Maju?" kirara mews as she tilts her head.

The sound from the bushes could be heard." kirara I suggest you transform now." sango said in an expressionless tone.

With inuyasha

'_This sent it's familiar_, _but there's also the sent of 2 demons, and sango's sent stops here.'_ As he walks up to the place with the familiar sent and the 2 demons, he sees that one is a half demon, as the half demon collapses the other 2 demons run off. As inuyasha nears the half demon he sees it has raven-hair and is a female, and once he is close enough to pick her up kirara walks up to him, greets him and collapses along side her master.

'_If this is kirara then the half demon must be sango, she looks just like my only friend form when I was little'_ the strong smell of his friends blood brought him back to reality. '_Damn it she's losing blood and fast.'_ Inuyasha picks up sango and kirara as gently as possible so the wounds wouldn't become any worse then they all ready were.

With sango in his arms and kirara on his shoulder, he ran as fast as he could back to the others._' You were always the one to get into trouble wither it was for me or because of who you are '_inuyasha became lost in thought. (Yes I know inuyasha doesn't think much)

-Flashback-inuyasha pov –I was 7 and I wandered. I wandered into a new demon clan's territory. I didn't care; I wanted to die because I was tired of being picked on. As I entered the village I was already being picked on. Then I heard a 5 year olds voice saying "stop it now" "why do we have to listen to you, you maybe the lady of this clan but you're just a worthless half breed." I heard a man say "you still have no right to do that to humans, half demons, and even demons who don't know of our customs" the 5 year old said. The man punched her. I heard her say" do what ever you want to me, even kill me, but don't you DARE hurt a living soul." Hatred could be heard in her voice.

I knew it wasn't my place to talk but she defended me, she was one of the 2 people who defended Me." you cant trade you life for mine!" I yelled at her. " Haven't you realized I want to die, we are all going to die one way or another "she told me this and she's 5? After the crowd dispersed we talked she told me her name was sango I told her my name was inuyasha. After that we stared traveling together. I call I love at first fight.

-End flashback-

'_Sango do you still want to die? What will the others say if they see sango like this? Sango should I tell the other where your lands are? My head hurts'_

That memory left tons of questions unanswered. '_Hang on sango we'll be there in a minute.'_

-kirara-san-


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I still don't own inuyasha

Chapter 3 new enemy, new plan

Walking back to the gang inuyasha spotted the little, itty-bitty myoga.'_he might know why sango changed back tonight. And why when we were little she to the shape of a dragon.'_ Inuyasha thought to himself. Nearing the group inuyasha could hear them muttering "where's sango and isn't that the demoness that disappeared 49 years ago, and said because of her sorrow froze herself in ice?" " Oh master inuyasha, I'm glad you found sango, but a what cost? I'll explain things more while she is getting medical attention." the old flea said in a raspy voice. Before the others could talk myoga said, "I wont be able to answer all your questions, if sango wants to she will answer some"

Once back in kaede's hut, after they were sure sango would survive myoga explained as mush as he could and telling them that the series of event that was foretold started the day inuyasha got pinned to a tree. He said that the moment after inuyasha got pinned to the tree sango found him, and she knew that if she tried to pull the arrow out inuyasha would turn to ice, so to keep him form dieing she froze herself in ice thus killing her. At that moment inuyasha was put into a deep sleep until someone woke him up, or freed sango from her icy prison, so with sango giving up one life the are tied together until inuyasha dies or sango looses her 9th life. She has 6 left. Myoga even said that one of them would betray them that very night.

After having told them that myoga did his best to answer the questions but he could only answer 4 of the 30. And they were,"why'd she hadn't told them "asked by miroku, "if inuyasha dies will she die as well?" asked by kagome. The answer was yes. "What kind of demoness was she?" asked by shippo and the answer was that she is the last of the blue moon tigers. And finally inuyasha asked, "Why before she died once when they were little, she changed into a dragon." "Myoga you need not answer that, I will" sango said in a voice worthy of shessomaru as she lymped into the room" lady sango, you shouldn't be up " " I don't care, the reason is that when a demoness from my clan is woonded in battle with another demon they gain the form of that demon." unknown to anyone but inuyasha, sango had fang marks of dog demons on her arms.

"Oh and by the way sango, those demons you encountered in the forest were inu-demons, and you need to team up with koga or shessomaru, preferably koga because there's more wolves the shessomaru's 3 person pack, and who ever you don't team up with they will join the ones that attacked sango " inuyasha really didn't care any more, he loved sango not kagome. "Well, since there's no way I will team up with shessomaru lets go with koga" inuyasha said lazily. "Inuyasha may I talk to you alone "old myoga said.

Once out of earshot, myoga stated, "I know you love sango and she loves you," inuyasha's face turned a cherry red. Myoga was about to speak when a crash could be heard from kaede's hut.

The two got there as fast as possible, just to see sango being attacked and wounded by kagome. "inuyasha if this keeps up sango will collapse from loss of energy, stop kagome she is the one who was meant to betray you two." After getting them to stop. Sango's legs gave way, and she collapsed. Miroku got kagome to leave for good, while kaede made the beads around inuyasha neck useless, but they still wouldn't come off.

Once sango awoke in the morning they would set off to meet with koga.

-Kirara-san-


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own nothing

The smaller group waited one day for sango's recovery. When sango awoke form her slumber the first thing she saw was inuyasha staring off into space." For once he's thinking" sango thought sarcastically. "Inuyasha you look flushed." Sango simply stated and inuyasha snapped out of his daze. As sango was about to leave the room inuyasha finally spoke "sango before you go you should know we are going to meet koga today" a hint of disappointment was clear as rain to sango's ears,'_ if I know koga he will go after MY sango like he did kagome, wait did I just think my sango? Sango is a person, half demon not a prize to be won' _inuyasha thought to him self not noticeing that sango was gone and the smell of wolf wasin the air (:'_gggrrrr':_ inuyasha's inner demon):'_but she IS mine': _inuyasha's inner demon growled to himself.

Finally the smell of wolf wafted into his nose, sango's sent was gone. When the others were set they went off to find sango.

Ff with koga

" Koga let me go" sango nearly screamed her head off. "For the lat time bitch I told you, your going to be mine" koga just yelled back " and I told you my heart already belongs to someone, oh and don't you love kagome" sango said more annoyed "I don't love kagome besides you're my bitch not anyone else's" koga put sango down and smirked. Sango's head wiped around she was cornered!

Ff inuyasha

Once the group got to the wolf tribe inuyasha threatened to bash all of their heads in if they didn't tell him were koga is. " H…he's at the river with some new demoness" one of the wolves said. Once the group to koga they saw sango just barley standing but not willing to fight, and inuyasha became mad enough that his demon blood took over to protect sango "koga all we want is to make an alliance with you to kill the new demons that attacked sango, by the way the demoness in front of you is sango "miroku said before inuyasha made their presence known.:**" _leave sango ALONE:" demon_** inuyasha yelled.

"ok mutt since we both want the bitch how 'bout we fight for her?" koga said smugly. **_:"prepare to lose wolf": _**inuyasha said as he lunged at him. That was the last thing sango saw before she fainted.


End file.
